Made For Each Other
by elssg-1
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP! Just my intake of what should have happened after the episode Prodigal Father. Title sucks, though it came from Sleepless in Seattle that I just watched. S&J obv, and possibly some B&T too!
1. Chapter 1

_**Category:**__ Romance.  
__**Ratings:**__ K  
__**Disclaimer:**__ Sue Thomas: F. do not belong to me, none of the Characters or Story lines are mine, even though I just borrowed them for mine and other peoples enjoyment, so please don't sue me, I'm poor anyways!  
__**Spoilers:**__ Prodigal Father._

_**Summary:**__ Just my intake of what should have happened after the episode Prodigal Father. Watched a Re-run of it yesterday and always wanted to write this after seeing that episode for the first time years ago so finally have. I didn't hate Ally...just thought it was WRONG! lol! Sue & Jack fic obv, possibly with a hint of Bobby & Tara!  
__**A/N:**__ First ever STFBE fic, first fic I've ever finished. I have posted a Without A Trace one before, but that was four years ago and I only posted one chapter on here and never completed it. SIGNING is in **Bold italic.**  
__  
_

_Chapter One  
_

Sue walked back into the bullpen glumly, with Levi slowly walking beside her, also with a sad expression on his face.

Lucy and Tara looked at each other as they saw her come in after helping Jack out with some of his stuff after finally making out of the hospital.

They watched Sue's face as she returned to her desk and stared into her computer without say anything or looking at anybody. Sue knew they were watching her. They didn't know that her all world had just crumpled before her eyes, well it seemed like it anyway. She was trying to hold back the tears, looking at various files on her computer.

Tara got up to and walked over to Lucy's desk.

_**Jack?** _Tara signed to Lucy so Sue didn't notice. Lucy just shrugged her shoulders.

xXx

A couple of days later, things were still fairly quiet in the bullpen. Everyone getting fed up with the paperwork and they were still a man short and they would be for at least another couple of weeks.

Levi was sitting beside Sue, staring helplessly at Jacks empty desk. He was missing his friend as much as everyone else.

xXx

Jack walked in the lounge and looked around. He had had enough of lying in bed. He had done enough of that in the hospital. Ally had obviously cleaned, Jack smiled as he thought of Sue telling him he should get a cleaner some day. _Sue._

Jack heard noises coming from the kitchen, and Ally wondered out into the lounge where Jack was holding a cup of coffee. She smiled.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" She asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"No, I just couldn't stay in bed any longer." Jack said as he slumped onto the couch, _**Bored out of my mind**. _He signed for no reason, just out of habit.

"What was that you just did?" Ally asked curiously.

"What?" Jack asked as Ally, so she repeated it for him. Jack smiled, not realizing that he had done it.

"Oh I'm sorry, you know my friend Sue who you met at the hospital? She's deaf...its just habit." Jack said as he carefully lifted his feet onto the table. Ally smiled.

"When are you going to tell her Jack?" Ally asked him bluntly. Jack looked at her as she handed him a cup of coffee, which he gladly took a sip of.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Come on Jack, we're both asking the same question as to why you asked me here in the first place? When really you want Sue to look after you. I saw the way you both looked at each other at the hospital...and when she ignored you at the bullpen when I came in with you." Ally observed.

"But...Ally..." Jack tried to protest.

"Jack it's okay. I know you called me to see if you had any feelings left for me, and to see how you really felt about Sue." Ally said taking a sip of coffee, and she looked at Jack.

"Ally, I'm..." Jack began to apologize, feeling bad about bringing Ally all the way here from Washington for something that he already had figured out.

"Jack its okay, theres no need to apologize, I know you. We're just obviously better of as friends than anything more. Your heart doesn't belong to me anymore. It belongs to Sue." Ally told him, resting an arm on his shoulder. Jack let out a heavy sigh...it felt like a huge burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

"And for what its worth, I'm sure she feels she feels exactly the same way about you." Ally smiled, it broke her heart that she was saying goodbye to Jack like this, but it was for the best.

"I don't know about that...she hasn't been to see me since I got out of hospital." Jack sighed giving a sad look as he drank some more coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the reviews people! You rock! Sorry this is a short chapter, but I'm still playing around with a few ideas that I have, sorry if its not as great as the first chapter!! Enjoy!

xXx

Sue was sat in the same position from two days ago. Sitting in front of her desk pretending that she was doing some work, but instead she had was just staring at the blue screen.

Tara walked over to Lucy's desk, completing her paperwork on their last case. Lucy looked up and they both looked at Sue.

"As she been to see him?" Tara asked, and Lucy shook her head.

"No, I've tried to get her to, but she won't."

"Why? Because of Ally?" Tara asked.

Lucy sighed, "Thats the only reason I can think of. I've even suggested going with her, but she still won't. I can tell shes worried about him and misses him. I've heard her talk to Levi about him."

Tara looked at Levi, he laid across Sue's feet looking toward Jack's empty desk, whimpering.

"Bobby's going to see Jack after work, maybe I'll go and tag along. See if I can find out whats going on." Tara suggested, and Lucy nodded.

xXx

Jack slowly got up as he heard a knock at the door of his apartment, it took him some time, if Ally had still been there she would have quite happily have opened it for him.

Jack made it to the door, hoping that it would be Sue. It had been almost a week since he had seen her last, and it hadn't exactly been an easy encounter either. He opened the door and his friends noticed the look of disappointment on his face.

"Sorry mate, by the look on your face we're not who you were expecting." The tall Aussie said as Jack let his best friend and Tara in.

"Sorry, come in." Jack said smiling, trying to hide his somewhat disappointment.

"So..." Tara began, "How are you feeling?"

"Well, bored out of my mind, but I guess thats a sign of me getting better!" Jack said, smiling.

"Well, like you said mate, take it easy, we don't want you back at the bullpen for a while!" Bobby said as he took a seat on Jack's couch.

"Oh you miss me that much? Thats nice to know!" Jack said looking at Tara smiling, which Tara returned.

"How's Sue?" Jack asked Tara, sitting next to Bobby. Bobby and Tara looked at each other.

"She says hi," Tara said quickly not too sure what to say, but Jack nodded, he wasn't expecting much from her...especially after their last meeting.

"So, where's Ally?" Bobby asked curiously.

"She left, this morning."

"Sorry mate, things didn't work out?" asked Bobby, not sounding too surprised.

"Its for the best, believe me!" Jack smiled.

"What do you mean?" Tara asked

"I think I'm going to need yours and Lucy's help." Jack said to Tara.


End file.
